Dandelion
by Sora-album
Summary: "...I wish I can be like dandelion. A beautiful tiny flower, free in the wild, every part of its body can useful for people and full of hope. And also this flower is liked by many people, and I hope I can be liked of every villager, even the coldest heart..."


**Dandelion**

Hello, everyone! It's my first one shot fanfics about RinxSess. Other same story or plot is out of my control. Hope u enjoy it

Disclaimer : **I do not own Inuyasha. They just inspire me.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_What happen before Rin left by Sesshomaru in Kaede's village?_

After the last battle with Naraku, ignoring Inuyasha and his comrade, Sesshomaru took Rin to his castle in the West, hoped she would be safe there. She was left just for one week, and Jaken has report many problems. Rin that liked to play out of castle, demons hunted her everywhere, and gossip that Sesshomaru became weak, pet a human girl.

_You have changed like your father, giving sympathy to mortal human….I do not mean you become weak, I just wonder whether how other Lord Demon will react with your human. In my opinion, it's dangerous for her and You instead to keep close, she deserve to have a normal life._ His mother words still echoed in his mind. 'Letting her live in human village is the best way.' he thought.

Few days later, Sesshomaru picked Rin to a flower field, not far away from Kaede's village."Dandelion!" she yelled happily, jumped from Ah-Un. He sat under nearest tree, watched her run around in the white field.

"It's a good plan to take her to human village, my Lord. She will not be your burden anymore." Jaken said, without knowing that his Lord had opposite thinking.

The wind blew and twisted dandelion seeds around her. She was playing with the flying seeds, when he finally started to talk, got out of his plan even he didn't like it at all.

"Rin, I have something to talk about."

Rin turned around and walked towards her Lord. "What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Before he continues, Rin cut it with a white dandelion in her hand. She closed her eyes and then blow the flower slowly, making every seed flying in front of his face.

"What are you doing?! Blowing a dandelion in front of my Lord face?! You such a..….." the toad stopped when Sesshomaru gave him death glare.

Rin easily explained, "Kagome said that if you wish something and blow the dandelion, your wish will go to Heaven and getting true. So that Rin likes Dandelion. What kind of flower Sesshomaru-sama like?"

"I do not like flower." He answered chilly.

"Kagome said that favourite flower appears his/her personality ,If Sesshomaru-sama has not his favourite flower, so Sesshomaru – sama has not…,"

It's a long silent until Rin and Jaken bowed her head, "Forgive this Rin to say such a thing, my Lord!"

"Rin, you must live with Kaede in her village." He stated, still not showing any expression.

"Hah?No, no, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will keep Rin's mouth out of silly things, But don't let Rin in Kaede's village." She said, covering her mouth.

"It's not because what did you say, Human. You know that a Snake Demon almost ate you when Sesshomaru-sama didn't in his castle. And then you still play outside castle. It make me mad!"

'Rin just become a load for my Lord?' she thought.

He stroked the head of 9th age girl sitting in front of him. "It's for all safety. You deserve to contact and live with human again. I have told Kaede and she agreed."

Realizing she couldn't complained his Lord, she just nodded, even a tears almost fell from her brown eyes.

-at Kaede's home-

"Take care of her." He said to the old priestess who replied with smile.

Rin hugged the toad demon even he complained and then hugged his Lord legs, didn't let him go.

He sighed, "I'll visit you one day in every year. Before that, you can play with Kagome or Shippo here, they will protect you, too. But if they can't, don't worry, this Sesshomaru won't let you hurt."

Rin smiled and nodded. She knew that if her lord promised something, he would never betrayed it. She released her hug from his leg, run back to Kaede's house. And when she turned around to wave her hand, they have disappeared. She opened her right hand, there was still a dandelion seeds that she took at the field.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Sesshomaru, as his promise, always visits her in the same day he left her in that village. She is very happy by his visit, even it just take a half hour. And he never forgets to bring her present, a new kimono and a flower.

Year by year, month by month, day by day, even second by second, has passed away. Rin grow into a beautiful woman in Kaede's village. She is not only known as a friendly and hard worker woman, but also the heart kind. She is the owner of herbal garden, which become the spot for healing people. She helps the villagers no care where they coming from. She also learns reading and writing from Kagome just for a reason.

All of these are because of Sesshomaru-sama. She wants to show that she can stand by her feet, help people and hope that she can rejoin his group again. Because of her kindness and intelligent, there are many man wants to marry her, but always rejected. It has been ten years and Sesshomaru didn't show any signal that he want her to rejoin him. But with the present of flower and kimono, she feels that he has plan for her. She has learnt the meaning of flower from Kaede and Kagome, but still confused with the meaning of flower that he always gives to her, afraid that she misunderstands with the meaning.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

It's a beautiful spring, every thing seems new and colorful. She would take a walk and play with the children, if she wasn't lying on her futon, trying to sleep but her eyes can't close. She doesn't know what happen with her body. She feels so cold, weak and tired, even just to sit. A woman comes into her room, sits beside her.

For these two weeks, Kagome always comes and looks after Rin. She helps Rin to wake up and drinks herbal medicine to Rin's mouth. 'It doesn't work. Every herbal can't help her anymore. Her fever doesn't decrease, and even now her legs can't move, frozen.' Kagome thought.

Rin coughs, covers her mouth. Kagome takes a bowl near futon, lets Rin spews the medicine and dark red liquid. She looks at the floor, tries to not cry, ' It's third time I spew blood…I can't be like this forever. Oh God, please give more time…, But if not…'

"Kagome…" she says with broken voice. Kagome closer her ears to her mouth making her easy to talk. Rin whisper something, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"Rin,…don't say such a thing…"

Rin shows face of "Please, help me…". They stare each other, like a telepathy. The room becomes silent a few minutes, until Kagome nods. Rin sighs and a smile appears on her pale face, "Thanks so much…Kagome…" and she lies on her soft futon, backs Kagome who stares sadly at her. 'Three days again, Rin…'

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

He runs faster, finally reaches the village, but it's so silent. 'There is something wrong' he thought. He runs to Kaede's home, opens the door, looks for someone. Empty. There isn't nobody. He walks out, wind blows his silver hair. Her scent is every where, but he can't feel her aura anymore.

Then, he senses something different. He looks to the ground, some flower petals makes an arrow sign to the West. 'They has Rin's scent…" He follow the arrow, until find the other arrow leading him to North, with the same scent. More arrows, more Rin's scent around him. Following the arrow, he also looks around. The wood seems familiar. 'They lead me to…'

The last arrow is smaller and pointing to a small pot of white dandelion which on a grave. He looks around. It is dandelion field. He widens his eyes, stares back to the grave. 'No way….'

Someone walks towards him, out of her hiding place along the tree.

"I know you were there" he says chilly, makes her stops a few meters behind him.

"Rin was a kind and friendly woman, helping the villagers and even demons. She was a woman that can be liked by everybody…." She tells.

"What do you want?" he asks, nothing shows on his face.

"She had a strange disease two weeks ago, even I couldn't heal it….she gave it up three days later, the day she hope you would come and it has been a week of her death!"

He widens his eyes, turns around facing upset Kagome.

She looks down, stares the grass floor, "She often tells me about you. She hoped you would take her to your group again when she was 16. When she thought she has been an adult and could decided her own way life, she had to wait for you again for three years…"

'She was waiting for me…"

"Her last will just wanted me to bring you here and these…"

Suddenly, she hands him a piece of paper and a branch of sweetpea flower. She wipes away her tears, stares at the golden eyes, "I don't know why you came late, if she just could see you for the last time…."

Sesshomaru still stares at the first and last gift from her. 'Sweetpea flower….' He thought deeply.

"Leave me alone."

Kagome a little surprise of his word. She nods, "My tasks has finished."

He waits for Kagome disappears into the woods and then sits beside the grave, reading the letters :

**To my Lord, Sesshomaru-sama.**

**I'm very sorry if I can't face Sesshomaru-sama again when my Lord read it…**

**Does my Lord remember this field? Yes, where my Lord stated to leave me in Kaede's village and learned to live with human again, so when the time came, I could choose I would follow you or stay there. But…long time before that, I have decided to stay with my lord, even danger surround me or Jaken always squawk to me. I don't care since I can always beside Sesshomaru-sama.**

**I laugh when I review it in my mind. In my 9****th**** age, I have thinking about that, like a girl in romance's thinking.**

**But I'm happy that Sesshomaru-sama visits me every year and brings me flower. I think that my Lord still cares of me. Then, I suspicious about the meaning of flower that you always give to me. **

**First year : dandelion, meaning wishes**

**Second year : White rose, meaning Innocence**

**Third year : Blue bell, meaning Gratitude**

**Fourth year: White camellia, meaning waiting**

**Fifth year: Pink rose, meaning trust**

**Sixth year: sunflower, meaning adoration**

**seventh year: lilac, meaning first love**

**eight year: yellow chrysanthemum, meaning secret admirer**

**ninth year: red camellia, meaning love**

**tenth year: Red rose, meaning declaration of love**

**When I know that, I'm surprised. I don't know how to react, beside I still can't read my Lord mind…I was afraid I got wrong signal. **

**(in these paragraph, Sesshomaru finds bloodstain)**

**I'm sorry for the bloodstain…I can handle that anymore… I don't know my Lord likes flower and meaning those above or just because I like flower? But, I hope this is my Lord feeling, and my feeling too…. I become Kagome's pupil, want to show Sesshomaru-sama that I can join the group once more, but I have no idea that Death comes closer.**

**Does my Lord remember when I blow dandelion here? I said that If I have wish and blow a dandelion, so that my wishes will come true. What I wish for? I wish I can be like dandelion. A beautiful tiny flower, free in the wild, every part of its body can useful for people and full of hope. And also this flower is liked by many people, and I hope I can be liked of every villager, even the coldest heart.**

**I'm dandelion. And now, the dandelion must false and wind blow its seeds, spreads among many regions. One hope that one of my seeds can grow in the West Castle. Last thing that I want to say….**

**I Love You, Sesshomaru-sama**

**My body may die, but my soul will always be close. **

**Rin**

**N.B One last question : Does Sesshomaru-sama like dandelion, too?**

He stares at the grave, false dandelion, and sweetpea. He knows the meaning of flower that she gives. It means : Goodbye.

He has known the meaning of every flower that he gave. He truly watched Rin from distance every day since the first time he left her. He didn't come one week before because he prepared the castle and the demons around it achieving Rin. He didn't know why he does that until now, the dandelion has false.

The wind blows white dandelion, spreads the seeds away. But the dandelion at the pot seems not move.

Sesshomaru takes and blow it, watching the seeds fly with other above him.

He smirks, answers the question, "I always love dandelion, since the first time…"

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo


End file.
